


Some Assembly Required

by mjnkrypt16



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, No Condom, Omega Lee Hoseok, This is so vanilla, Top Yoo Kihyun, Unprotected Sex, mention of Sangha, mention of Yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjnkrypt16/pseuds/mjnkrypt16
Summary: Kihyun just wanted Hoseok to build a simple Ikea table. It was a square with four legs, how hard could it be.





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel for [Bratty Beta Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662022)

It had been four months since Hoseok had moved in with Kihyun and it had become glaringly obvious that the unfernished look wouldn’t work for the omega. Kihyun only had furniture that he deemed necessary in the shared living space such as a couch,  _ small _ dining table and a tv stand, leaving the bedrooms bare for himself and Hoseok to decorate as they saw fit individually. Because he did most of his work in his room he never really saw the need for a coffee table, but Hoseok was quickly changing his mind. The omega liked to spend time out in the living room, curling up on the couch with a plethora of fuzzy blankets, but because of the lack of surfaces to place his belongings, things either went missing or food was spilt. Finally having enough of the omega’s mess Kihyun decided to buy a cheap coffee table from Ikea that fit the monochrome scheme of the living room. 

The table had finally arrived but Kihyun had a small photo shoot to get to, so he couldn’t help Hoseok with assembly; of course the omega had a few complaints about that. “Kihyun, you know you can have the delivery people build it for us right? Or even purchase it already built! Why do I have to do it?” Hoseok whined and nudged the large box with his foot.

“Yes, I know these things, but it’s cheaper to build it ourselves.”

“Myself you mean..” Hoseok plopped on the floor and started looking for a way to open the box. Kihyun sighed as he grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. “It’s four legs and a square piece, you’ve got this Seokkie-hyung. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?” Kihyun only got a soft grunt in response from the omega before walking out of the door.

Hoseok figured he could give it the good ol’ college try, it was only a square piece and four legs after all. As he tore into the box he quickly found out he was in for a challenge, there was  _ way _ more than just a square and four legs. With a loud whine he picked up the instructions, four more extra pages falling out into his lap. This was going to be a long few hours.

A few hours had passed and Hoseok was nowhere remotely close to having the table completed, he barely had two legs assembled. Knowing Kihyun would be home soon he tried to think of a way to subdue what he knew would be a rather disappointed alpha. Going with the one thing he  _ knew _ would work on Kihyun he slipped out of his sweatpants and started to stroke himself lazily. What better to go with an unfinished table than an unfinished omega.

It wasn’t long before Kihyun walked into the apartment with a loud huff, “Hyung I’m h-” he cut himself off as he stared a naked Hoseok with his legs spread over the brand new table top, still unassembled, stroking himself as small drips of slick poured out of him. This wasn’t as unusual as it seemed, they slept with each other regularly, on more than a rut/heat basis. What was unusual was the table parts and scraps of cardboard strewn around Hoseok as he jerked himself off. 

Kihyun could tell by the usual scent of lavender and vanilla that this wasn’t an unexpected heat, this was just Hoseok, no doubt trying to distract from the lack of coffee table. “Really, Hyung?” Kihyun asked as he sat on the couch and watched as the omega stared up at him with his piercing eyes. “Paint me like one of your french girls, Kihyun.” Hoseok used his best sultry voice as he spoke and spread his legs wider. Kihyun let out a scoff as he moved a few screws and pegs so he could sit in front of the leaking omega. “I’m a photographer and this is Korea. Good try though. A for effort.” 

Kihyun figured that was enough talking as he slowly ran his fingers up Hoseok’s hole, scooping up some slick. He rubbed it between his fingers before gently gripping Hoseok’s member, giving it one fluid tug. Feeling a touch of an alpha sent sparks through Hoseok’s body, he bit back a whimper as he laid back on his elbows, spreading himself wider for Kihyun. The alpha took the opportunity of the newly exposed torso to lean in and start kissing along Hoseok’s abs, paying close attention to the mole next to his naval. The string of soft kisses and gentle strokes melted Hoseok to the core, allowing him to lay totally relaxed under Kihyun’s touch. 

After Kihyun grew bored of just kissing Hoseok’s abs he moved down to the omega’s smooth thighs and continued placing butterfly kisses along the inside of them. Already being extremely sensitive, Hoseok let out soft whimpers as he looked down at the alpha between his legs. Feeling strong eyes on him Kihyun smirked as he licked a stripe up the underside of Hoseok’s cock, earning him a loud whine. Enjoying the noises he was getting from the omega, Kihyun gave his tip kitten licks as he pushed a finger slowly inside Hoseok’s leaking hole. Hoseok raised his hips at the sudden but gentle intrusion. “Hyung, it’s just my finger and you’re already clenching like it’s a knot,” Kihyun lightly teased as he kissed Hoseok’s tip and moved his index finger inside him.

“Then maybe you should hurry and give me your knot,” Hoseok barely managed to pant out as Kihyun added a second finger. Kihyun took care in working Hoseok open, even though the omega was producing plenty of slick and was fairly relaxed, he wasn’t one to take chances with things like this. He soon moved from two fingers to three, spreading and curling them inside Hoseok, who in no way was trying to hide his voice. Growing impatient, Hoseok’s whines got louder and needier, “Kihyun please just fuck me.” 

Kihyun looked up from his menstrations at Hoseok’s face and smiled gently before leaving one last kiss in his tip and pulling his fingers out of the omega slowly. He sat up on his knees and started to undo his pants but stopped. “Wait let me go get a condom..” Kihyun went to stand but stopped when he felt Hoseok gently grip his wrist. “I don’t care about that, if you don’t.” 

Kihyun took a moment to contemplate before he slipped his pants off and nestled himself back between Hoseok’s large thighs. On instinct the omega pulled his legs back so his thighs were next to his torso, spreading himself even more wide open for Kihyun. Not wanting to keep Hoseok waiting anymore, Kihyun pushed his tip inside the leaking hole. Hoseok sighed at the feeling of finally having Kihyun inside him and only waited a few seconds before rocking his hips, urging Kihyun to push in further. Happy to oblige, Kihyun pushed into Hoseok until he bottomed out, moaning at the warm wetness. 

Once Kihyun was absolutely sure Hoseok was used to him being inside he started to move his hips slowly, moaning at how easily he glided in and out of the omega. His thrusts started out slow and gentle before gradually picking up pace and rhythm. Hoseok’s moans started out the same way, soft but gradually getting louder and higher in pitch. 

Somewhere along the way Kihyun changed the angle of his hips, allowing him to thrust directly into Hoseok’s little bundle of nerves, causing the omega to arch his back off the floor and let out his highest moan yet. Pleased with the reaction Kihyun hit the spot over and over, causing Hoseok to squirm. He was close. Kihyun gripped Hoseok’s member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He thumbed Hoseok’s tip as he thrusted faster urging the omega to cum. It only took a few more thrusts and strokes before Hoseok was spilling into Kihyun’s hand and on his own stomach. Watching the Hoseok reach his high was all it took for Kihyun to find his. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he pulled out and spilled on Hoseok’s stomach with a song like moan, mixing their cum. It took all his strength not to collapse on top of the omega and instead sit back on his haunches. 

As they each caught their breath the reason for this whole ordeal came rushing back to Kihyun. He looked around himself at all the table parts then back at a fucked out Hoseok, “What are we going to do about this stupid table?” Hoseok giggled and watched Kihyun with lidded eyes as the alpha used his own underwear to wipe of the omega. “We could call Yeojoo and Sangha. They’re better at things like this.” 

Kihyun stopped mid wipe and looked at Hoseok. “Did you just imply that my sister and her girlfriend should build our coffee table because lesbians are better at building Ikea furniture?” Hoseok shrugged as he sat up, “It’s a proven fact,” he paused. “Plus we aren’t getting anywhere with it.”

“Hoseok you’ve gotten  _ everywhere _ with it.” Kihyun huffed as he looked at the mess around them. They would definitely need Yeojoo and Sangha’s help.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjnkrypt16)


End file.
